Aint going down
by xarogancexinasoupcanx
Summary: Ella is a young shaman a dream to rid the world of hunger and poverty. She also want the world to know shamans are out there and for them to be respected and loved for theyre abilities and talents and nothing wil stop her not even love.. right?
1. Chapter 1

You know, when you grow up as a poor girl, you always dream.

You dream what it would be like to have money, and to be able to do whatever you want.

You look at the world thinking it isn't fair. The way some people just throw money away on stupid little things, while you and so many others are struggling just to get food on the table.

I had a dream, I wanted to change that

That's why I trained and trained and trained, until I wasn't able to stand anymore, until I had to struggle just to breath, I had to be stronger, faster, smarter, and better then anyone else.

By my side stands my guardian ghost, Darren, whom I trusted more then anyone. Most likely because he's my brother, who gave his live so I could keep mine.

My name is Ella, and I'm a street rat with a dream. I dream of a world without hunger, or poverty. A world in which everyone has a chance to live, learn, dream and hope, And mostly a world in which us shamans are no longer the outcasts of society. A world where we don't have to hide are abilities and our talents.

I hope I can make my dream come to life, by winning the shaman tournament and becoming shaman queen.

And I know the road is long and hard, but I just have to try..

For me my brother and everyone else who suffers in this world.

I just gotta hold on to what I believe in


	2. Meeting him

Its so bloody hot! I'm thirsty, hungry and so damn tired .. but I cant stop now.

Let me explain. I'm travelling to get to Doby village.. and I'm lost.. in a desert.. with no water.. or food… yeah this sucks.

But I cant stop I have to find Doby village or else I'll never be able to become shaman queen.

"Ella I spotted a village not far from here! We could go there so you can get some rest" Thank god, Darren is back.

"good lets go" I say while smiling at him.

After a short travel we get to a small village. The place is crowded with shamans and spirits, obviously looking for Doby village as well.

The first thing we did was get some water, food would have to wait seeing as we couldn't afford it. We got enough water to last as at least 3 or 4 days.

"Darren what do you think" I said while looking at my brother " should we stay here or move on?"

He thought about it for a moment before saying "I suggest we do leave the village but we camp not to far from here, so if anything happens, help will be close by"

So we did just that, set out a camp outside of the village.

Well its not really a camp it more my sleeping bag.. and that's it

We found some wood and started a small fire as night began to fall.

"Darren, how much longer do you estimate it will take us to find Doby village?"

He looked at me and sighed "you've asked me this everyday so far, I don't know"

"I'm sorry for asking the same question over and over, but its just that.. if we don't find it.. our dreams of an equal world will never become reality"

He put his hand on my head in a reassuring way "I know that kiddo but I cant tell what the future will bring us, now get some rest so we can leave early tomorrow"

I just nodded my head and crawled into my sleeping bag, the dessert may be hot during the day but when night fell, the temperature dropt drastically and it would be freezing cold.

I drifted of to sleep dreaming about a better world.

I woke up in the middle of the night from an explosion like sound.

Darren had heard it to and was wide awake immediately.

"Sis get up, quick, that didn't sound to far away and if it comes any closer well have to be prepared!"

I got up and got our things together as fast as I could while Darren stood guard.

Another explosion occurred, an it sounded even closer this time.

Darren and I looked at each other with both fear and curiosity. What the hell could that be?

"We could go check it out, that way we can see whether what's going on is a threat to us or not" I suggested. Not that I wanted to see if it was a threat so much as I just wanted to know what it was.

Darren nodded and we made our way over to where we had heard the sounds.

When we arrived we saw to groups of shamans, I guess it was them who had made the sounds because it looked like they were fighting.

One of the groups was completely dressed in white, and they didn't seem to happy.

The other group seemed amused and not the least bit frightened by the people in white.

"Hao Asakura! We will destroy you and you're evil followers no matter what" A blond haired man in white shouted.

"You have tried this so many times now, and failed, why not just give up" A boy with long brown hair, who I guess must be this Hao guy replied.

"Ella we should go, they seem like powerful shaman and we don't want to get in the middle of this" I heard my brother whisper to me.

As he said that the group in white attacked the other group. The attack caused another big explosion, and I felt my self flying threw the air because of it.

I landed a few feet further, and I felt dazed for a brief moment. "Get up Ella we have to go now" I heard my brother say, but I couldn't turn away my eyes from what I saw.

That attack, that had made me fly, it didn't even effect the group of shaman. They had to be extremely powerful to withstand an attack like that.

The brown haired boy was even laughing!

" Foolish X-laws, when will you learn, you can not stop me from for filling my destiny"

As soon as he said that this huge red spirit attacks the "x-laws" as the brown haired boy called them.

Another powerfull explosion happened, and once again I was flying threw the air.

This time when I landed I didn't feel dazed, al I felt was a strong pain in my ankle.

I tried to stand up so we could get the hell out of there, but the moment I put pressure on me ankle I fell down again. I bit my lip so I would not scream, and hoped that they would not notice me.

I looked at Darren with slight panic in my eyes, and he immediately rushed over to me. He tried to help me get up, and when I was finally standing, we tried to leave as quickly as we could.

These shaman seemed anything but friendly and seeing as I was already injured I could not afford to get into a fight.

I needed to make it to Doby village alive.

When we were finally at a safe distance, I sat down.

" What were you thinking? Why didn't you listen when I told you we should leave, you could have got yourself killed if they had seen us" Oh boy.

Darren was not happy.

Not that I could blame him.

"Calm down would you, we made it out alive, and I don't think they saw us, so we should be safe" I snapped at him.

"Well you should think again" I heared a strange voice saying from behind me.

When I looked behind me I saw the brown haired shaman standing there, smiling.

Darren immediately took a defensive pose, ready to strike at the shaman if he had to.

"You can tell you're guardian to relax im not here to harm you" He spoke

"who .. who are you? I asked him.

"My name is Hao Asakura, and there is no need to fear me, I just want to know one thing, why didn't you leave before you got hurt"

I looked at him in surprise, he wasn't going to hurt me?

"well. I .. I .. I guess that I was intrigued by your power, I have to admit if never seen a shaman as strong as you seem to be" At this hs smile turned into a smirk.

He walked over to me and Darren was ready to charge at him at any second.

I just gave him a look that said don't, and looked back at Hao who was now right in front of me.

He kneeled down before me and reached out his hand.

He gently touched my face and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"You still seem afraid, don't be, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now" He spoke softly, and his voice sounded very comforting. I felt tempted to close my eyes at the touch of his warm hand against my cold skin, but decided against it.

He might say he wouldn't hurt me but I could never be to sure.

"What are you're names, little one" He asked.

"Im Ella, and this is my bother and guardian ghost Darren" He looked at Darren and smiled.

"I know you don't trust me spirit, and cant blame you after what you just saw, but I assure you I only use attacks like that when necessary and seeing as I don't think of you as a threat you have nothing to fear"

This seemed to calm Darren a little bit.

"You got hurt from the blast back there didn't you" He asked me, I merely nodded my head.

He placed the hand he had on my cheek on my leg, and took a look at my ankle.

" it seems to be sprained, I suggest you some back to my camp with me so I can give you proper treatment"

I looked at Darren for a second to see what he thought of this.

He nodded, knowing that we did not have the supplies or money to take care of my ankle ourselves.

" Alright, thank you" He smiled at my words. "Can you walk?" "I cant try" I tried to stand up but almost instantly fell down again, only to be caught by two strong arms.

"It seems like walking might not be a good idea" He said while chuckling. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me bridal style, with Darren following close behind.

I couldn't help but blush, after all Hao was not an unattractive guy.

A few minutes later we arrived at a camp sight.

Where a lot of questioning looks were thrown, at me and Hao.


End file.
